Demons
by lonelygirlalone
Summary: a group made up of one boyish girl, mysterious young man and  a violent ageless woman stumble upon a ridiculous annoying blonde while on their way to meet the hokage of konoha.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, SO DON´T SUE.**

_**DEMONS**_

_**CHAPTER 1 : THE ARRIVAL**_

Three cloaked figures walked against the nights shadow intent on arriving at their destination.

"I am tired lets stop and get some rest." Said a tall dark figure to his female companions.

"No" said the older of the two as she continued to walk leaving both companions behind.

"What did you do Iaka?" The older woman with mid grey length hair, yellow cat eyes and the figure of a attractive woman, asked looking at the body covered in blood that lay motionless on the forest floor.

"He attacked me , I-I had no choice I had to defend my self!¨ Looking at the ground and lowering her voice; Iaka a small girl with long purple hair, a slim form and light blue eyes, continued to speak. "Please don´t be mad Ryoko."

"Is he dead Takashi?" Ryoko asked looking at Iaka intently.

"What do we do now Ryoko?¨ Asked Takashi, a young slim man with black hair that matched his eyes.

"Nothing, if we don´t hurry will be late" responded Ryoko.

So the three set out to their destination.

Leaving behind the dead corpse wearing green suit and scattered to it´s side a hand band over looked by the trio with a strange engravement.

The three companions continued with no further delay or rest until they arrived at their destination.

"What are we doing here?¨ Asked Iaka curiosity dripping from every word.

As they entered the village of konoha.

¨We´re here to see an old friend of mine.¨ Ryoko stated plainly.

¨Why?¨ Takashi asked sluggishly.

"That's none of your business." Ryoko said

with a tone that left no room for question.

**_ariam_**- **OK people this is my first fic so be nice, i wrote this for my sis so i don´t know how long it will be or if i´ll even continue it so if u read it and like it plz review encouragement is accepted.**

**see ya!**


	2. love

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON´T OWN NARUTO, SO DON´T SUE**_

_**CHAPTER 2: MISUNDERSTANDING part 1**_

"Please tell us who it is your going to meet Ryoko" Iaka pleaded but her pleas were ignored by Ryoko who had walked away while Iaka had been speaking.

"Ryoko I love you!" Iaka screamed and then immediately ran in to a dark ally while peeking to see Ryoko's reaction.

"stop playing Iaka and lets go." Takashi glanced back toward Iaka.

The three walked lazily fallowing a path that only Ryoko knew where it would lead them.

As they walked Iaka couldn't´t help but notice all the shops and food stands scattered about.

Their was one shop in particular that caught her eye it was a beautiful flower shop ´it smells so nice´ Iaka thought to herself and with out a second thought she entered the shop absorbed and fascinated by all the different types of flowers Iaka failed to notice that neither Ryoko or Takashi had noticed her abscess, continuing to walk away.

"May i help you?" Came a voice from behind. Iaka glanced around searching the source from which the voice had come.

Again the voice said in a much louder and irritated tone "May i help you?"

Finally Iaka found the source from which the voice came from at far end of the and crumbled up in a corner was a lager wooden contour; behind the contour stood a blond girl who looked to be about Iaka´s age but with more womanly Features.

Iaka stood and stared at the girl studying. Her hair that was in a pony tail her strange clothing and the odd yet frighting expression on her face. Several seconds passed and the girl´s faced seemed to get redder and redder. Iaka noticed that she was also sweating.

Finally Iaka spoke in the clearest voice she could use "Hello, do you want me to take you to hospital? ... you look really sick."

The girl turned blue and disappeared behind the contour. Iaka run to the girl´s side, kneeling down and lifting her up into her lap.

"hey wake up." Iaka whispered as she gently shook the girl.

No response but at least she was alive which eased Iaka´s mind again Iaka shook the girl and still no response. Looking around for anything that would help her wake the girl Iaka noticed a glass cup of water on the contour . Iaka reached for the glass but the contour was larger and the girl on her lap didn´t help her situation. Again Iaka reached for the glass cup this time adjusting her weight she barely manged to knock the glass cup down. Iaka caught the glass cup and quickly discarded it. But while Iaka dealt with the cup the girl nestled gently below had a rude awakening.

Gasping for air as if she´d just been suffocated the girl pulled Iaka down to face her.

Looking at the girl seeing her up close Iaka could see the fear in her eyes and moved by the girl, Iaka said in the most caring sincere voice she had "it´s OK i´m here i won´t leave you your going to be OK"

Then in less then a second Iaka´s first kiss was stolen.

Iaka could only stare at the girls closed eyes. why was this girl kissing her? was she out of her mind? maybe this was a misunderstanding, maybe the girl thought she was a boy. yeah that was it Takashi and Ryoko had always made funny of her calling her boy or kid now she understood why. But the fact stood that she was not a boy. Iaka ramble trough the various reason why a pretty womanly girl would think her a boy quickly Iaka come to the conclusion that she should stop wearing Takashi clothes, let her hair grow to be at least shoulder length and to absolutely never ever use any words of comfort that Takashi uses. Iaka also wanted to change her boyish voice and body but she knew that was impossible only time would change that if the gods had any compassion. Turning her thoughts back to the girl that was still kissing her Iaka realized that she was kissing the girl back.

Iaka gentle parted herself from the girl and asked the girl "what is your name?"

The girl simple answered "ino"

Iaka gently lifted ino off of herself and both stood up. Iaka was confused ´what do i say to her? what do i do? who do i tell her?´ staring into ino´s eyes she decided that the best thing to do was to tell her before things got out of. Takashi had always said "it´s better to let them down before they get attached" Iaka had never known what that meant but she was it applied to her current situation.

So lifting ino´s hand in her´s and staring deeply into ino´s she said almost inaudibly "my name is Iaka and i´m a girl"

All ino could say was a silent "what?" before blacking out once more.

**_ariam- OK well i changed the story _**

**_i would like to thank Aqua Blue 08 for the advice hope u like this new change in the story if u have any more advice plz review  
_**

SO THIS JUST SOMETHING I CAME UP WITH MY SISTER I HOPE U LIKE IT AND PLZ REVIEW

I DON´T KNOW WHAT THE PLOT IS I JUST WRITE AS I GO ALONG

_**PLZ REVIEW!!!!! **_

_**SEE YA!**_

**_next chapter : ino´s side of the misunderstanding_**


End file.
